


Disequilibrium

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, Futurefic, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-09
Updated: 2006-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't want to be forgotten. [04/20/05]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disequilibrium

## Disequilibrium

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. They're not here, and neither am I, okay? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

Disequilibrium  
"Why are you doing this? Do you hate me that much?" 

Lex looked surprised. "Hate you? If I hated you I'd just kill you. I love you, Clark." 

"You have a funny way of showing it." 

For a moment there was no reply, as if he was considering the possibility. "That's highly likely. My training in demonstrating affection was rather limited, you may recall." 

"Why don't you just let me go?" 

"I can't do that Clark. I'm sorry." 

"Why not?" he struggled to ask. 

"Because then you'd leave." 

"How do you know that?" 

"Because I'm evil, Clark. I've become everything your father warned you about." 

"Lex please. It hurts." 

"I know." 

He struggled against the restraints to ask, "What are you going to do?" 

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Lex studied the screen in front of him and changed a few more settings. 

Clark shifted direction. "I'll stay." 

"What?" 

"I'll stay. If you deactivate that. We can go someplace private. Talk. I promise to stay. It could- we could try being friends again." 

Lex laughed a very long time. "Oh Clark. It's too bad your father isn't here to say 'I told you so,' but what I want isn't your friendship. Besides, you love her. I might be able to separate you with threats, but it wouldn't change how you feel about her." He stood in front of Clark. "Once I'm in position the process starts automatically. The kryptonite decays at a rate proportional to the effect. After 15 minutes or so it will have used sufficient quantities to be effective. After twenty minutes someone will take me home and set you free. Just think, in less then half an hour you can marry her and I won't even care." Stunned, Clark was caught speechless. _This was all to forget him_? 

Before Clark could say anything Lex kissed him gently and completed the circuit with the push of a button. Clark lost consciousness soon after. 

* * *

Lex was right. After exactly twenty minutes they took Lex away and let Superman go. Clark Kent and Lois Lane were married, and Lex did nothing. Still suspicious, Clark told himself that he was keeping an eye on Lex to make sure he really had erased their friendship and wasn't just plotting something crafty. 

As the months passed and his marriage deteriorated he hung on to that belief. Clark Kent loved Lois, and had good reasons to not trust Lex. 

When Lois filed for divorce a year later, Clark barely noticed. Lex couldn't just have forgotten him. Clark wouldn't let him. 

The AI was hesitant at first to reveal details, but Clark persisted until it gave him the information he wanted. 

Clark smiled. Now he'd _make_ Lex remember him. 


End file.
